


In The Mirror

by Thunderfire69



Series: The IronStrange den [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), iron man movies
Genre: A lot of angst but it ends in fluff, Angst, Bisexual Stephen Strange, Bisexual Tony Stark, But we all knew that, Chapter four is even more fluff, Eyes angst, Fluff, Gay, I wrote this in class instead of working, Idiots in Love, Insecure Stephen, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Stephen has a fear of cars, Stephen in a dress, Stephen is constantly trying to be good enough for Tony, Thanos doesn’t exist, The third chapter is Tony planning a date again, Tony doesn’t think he deserves a soulmate, Tony made the ring for Stephen, Tony plans the perfect date, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Wedding, a soulmate au tHAT I MADE, and some insecure Stephen because I’m self-indulgent, becaude I said so, because I have a thing for Stephen loving it, dedicated to the IronStrange discord, he’s Just gone, just two guys being gay, massive helping of fluff, no beta we die like men, the second chapter is almost pure fluff, they see Mamma Mia 2, this is because of you discord peeps, tony is the more romantic one, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfire69/pseuds/Thunderfire69
Summary: Tony doesn’t think he deserves a soulmate.Stephen is constantly trying to be good enough for Tony.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a soulmate au that I made myself! Basically you look in the mirror and you can see your soulmate’s face, not your own. And it changes depending on your soulmate- they dye their hair, it changes. They get a cut in their face? The mirror shows that too. When you meet your soulmate you can see your own reflection. If your soulmate dies before you meet them, you can see half of your face and half of theirs in the mirror, same if they die after you meet them.

Soulmates. An interesting concept. 

What was more interesting was Tony Stark, living in a house, alone, with no mirrors. 

He’d destroyed them all long ago, way back when he’d decided he didn’t deserve a soulmate.

His soulmate could look totally different now. Tony could walk past them on the street, and he wouldn’t know.

His friends stopped trying to get him to put up mirrors. Everytime they so much as brought one into the house, Tony smashed it to pieces.

Now Tony was an older man, resigned to spending his days tinkering in his workshop and avoiding contact with anyone from the outside world except for his friends. 

Of course, since he was Tony Stark, he had interviews and press conferences and the Stark Expo and so forth.

But it was easy enough to do them, because Tony knew he wouldn’t find his soulmate there.

If he was out in public, he never looked at any mirrors that might be in stores, and he never even risked a glance at a reflective surface, either.

Tony simply wouldn’t accept that he had a soulmate, and that was that.

 

Stephen, however, was another case entirely.

He wanted a soulmate, always had.

Of course, it didn’t take him long to know who his soulmate was, which was surprising, considering he mostly kept to himself and didn’t always keep up with current events.

But everyone knew who Tony Stark was, so of course Stephen would know about him eventually. Being assigned Tony as a soulmate, however- Stephen felt unworthy of someone so great.

And so he went and studied and learned until he could become a doctor, and worked his way upwards until he was a famous surgeon. He did enjoy the job, and saving lives always made him feel like a hero, but mostly he did it because now, finally, he was worthy of his soulmate.

Worthy of someone as great as Tony.

So that when he eventually met him, he’d be worth Tony’s time.

 

Then Tony was kidnapped. 

Held hostage by terrorists. 

He had the shrapnel in his chest, had to make the miniature arc reactor.

Had Yinsen’s assistance on making the first ever Iron Man suit over the span of two and a bit months.

Was forced to watch Yinsen die, but with the knowledge that Yinsen would see his wife, his  _ soulmate _ , again.

But during the time in the cave, when he was making the suit, Tony saw something.

A reflection, in the cold hard metal of the suit.

Almost instantly he looked away, but not before he caught a glimpse of his soulmate.

Forever ingrained in his mind; the image of pale skin and dark gray hair.

 

During the time Tony was held hostage, Stephen was full of panic and worry.

Everyday when he’d look in the mirror, Tony was covered in bruises, or blood, or was pale and sickly looking.

And so he decided to write letters to Stark Industries. Letters simply signed “Tony’s soulmate”, updating them on Tony’s condition.

Reassuring them, and himself, that Tony was alive.

After two months of this, Stephen was still full of worry at the fact that Tony hadn’t been found.

Two and a half months, and Tony’s reflection was looking less sickly. But it hadn’t failed to slip past Stephen’s notice that there was  _ something  _ in the man’s chest, something that was glowing with a blue light.

And then finally, after three months of agonising worry, it was announced that Tony was found. Alive.

And finally Stephen could relax.

 

When Tony got back, not only did a lot of things change, including him becoming Iron Man, he found out about the letters.

Pepper and Rhodey let him read every single one, and Tony was touched by the detail and concern that seemed to resonate from every line.

He noticed they were typed, and whether that was so they couldn’t be traced or to make them legible, Tony didn’t know, but they were heartwarming all the same.

But the thing is, he didn’t deserve a soulmate.

He had  _ never  _ deserved a soulmate.

But he sure as hell wanted one.

And after reading these letters…

He thinks he wants the one that he’s got.

 

Just as all the stress in Stephen’s life seemed to ease, just when they’d found Tony and everything seemed to be returning to normal, it happened.

The accident.

The car crash.

His hands, damaged beyond repair.

So much nerve damage that his hands would always shake.

So much nerve damage that he couldn’t be a surgeon anymore.

His life was ruined.

And he didn’t deserve Tony.

It was with anguish that he smashed all but one of the mirrors in his house.

He almost destroyed them all, but couldn’t bare to not have a way to check on 

Tony.

Even if he didn’t deserve him, he still cared.

As long as he could see that Tony was fine, he’d go through his whole life without a soulmate.

 

Tony had taken the complete opposite approach.

The letters from his soulmate made him  _ want  _ a soulmate, even if he didn’t necessarily deserve one.

He bought some mirrors. Put them up in his house.

Found himself entranced by the face that stared back at him.

And one day, without even knowing exactly why, Tony raised a hand up to the mirror.

He supposed he was going to put a hand on it, try to feel the image of the man that he saw.

And he gasped when he saw his soulmate’s reflection lift its hand, too.

Revealing scars that crisscrossed the man’s hand, over the palms and back, covering it.

In that moment, Tony felt nothing but sorry for his soulmate. Nothing but pity.

He wanted nothing more than to take the scars away, take away the pain that he knew must come with them.

But there was nothing he could do.

Instead, he just vowed that he would meet his soulmate.

And that he would find some way, any way, to help him.

 

It was about six months after the accident that Stephen found out about Kamar Taj.

And so he went to find it, desperate to make himself worthy of Tony again.

And there he got offered something far beyond what he’d wanted.

But he accepted it anyway.

He trained as a sorcerer, slowly growing his powers.

It wasn’t what he’d gone there for, but each day, each time he mastered a new spell, he felt like he became a little closer to being worthy of Tony.

But no matter how much he did, how many spells he learnt, it never felt like enough.

Stephen constantly felt like he needed to do something more.

Like he wasn’t quite worthy yet.

Almost, but not quite.

So he kept training.

And he only got time to look in the mirror occasionally, until he was almost never able to check on Tony at all.

 

The day they met was the day that aliens decided to try and invade the earth for a second time.

Luckily it only seemed to be a scouting party, but it was aliens, and both Tony and Stephen had decided, unbeknownst to the other, to try and stop them.

And, surprisingly, they didn’t get a proper look at each other until after the fight.

Tony didn’t realise he was fighting alongside his soulmate until all the aliens lay dead on the asphalt road, though his soulmate sure as hell noticed who he was instantly.

Tony turned to thank the man, the  _ sorcerer _ , beside him for his help, and his jaw practically fell off of his face when he saw who it was.

The same person he’d seen in his reflection everyday for the past three months.

_ His soulmate. _

“You’re…” Tony couldn’t form enough coherent words to even speak. He swallowed, and tried again. “You’re… you’re my soulmate.”

The man just inclined his head, and Tony found himself becoming entranced once again. Tony let out a breath, one he didn’t know he’d been holding.

“You’re so much more handsome in person,” he managed to say. The sorcerer’s eyes widened.

“I… uh I…” the man stuttered, unable to seem to get anything out.

“I’m Tony,” Tony said, offering out a hand for the other man to shake. “Though you might know that.”

The man laughed. “Yes, yes I do.” He took Tony’s hand and shook it. “Stephen. Stephen Strange.”

Tony tried not to take note of the shakiness of the sorcerer’s hands, or the feelings of the scars brushing against his skin, but he couldn’t stop the thoughts from registering.

“I… I can’t help but notice the scars on your hands… if there’s anything I can do to help get them healed…”

 

Stephen’s eyes widened at this, touched that Tony would notice, let alone care.

“I doubt there’s much I can do about it now,” Stephen said wryly. Stephen’s breath hitched as Tony gently took one of his hands in his own, and ran his fingers lightly over some of the scars.

“Do they hurt?” he questioned quietly.

“Not very often,” Stephen responded, finding that his own voice took on a softer tone.

Tony then looked up, meeting Stephen’s eyes. Stephen then used his free hand to indicate Tony’s arc reactor- he knew it now simply housed his suit, but it was still embedded into Tony’s flesh.

“May I?” Tony gave a nod and Stephen reached out, gently running a hand over it. The thing he’d seen on tv and in the reflection was here before him, real and solid as he ran his fingers ever gently over it, feeling the cool metal where it met with Tony’s skin.

 

Tony almost shivered when Stephen’s fingers touched his skin, the small amount that was exposed by the hole in his clothing that was there to accommodate the arc reactor. Stephen retracted his hand after a minute, and Tony found himself already missing the man’s touch.

“Would you like to come back to the tower with me?” Tony offered, throat feeling dry. 

“I’d love to,” Stephen replied evenly. Tony felt the sorcerer take Tony’s hand in his, and the two laced their fingers together before beginning to walk, perfectly in step with one another.

If Stephen was Tony’s soulmate, then Tony didn’t want anyone else.

He was, he decided, attracted to sorcerer’s with scarred hands, dark gray hair and aqua eyes only.

No one else could take Stephen’s place. 

Not now, not ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Stephen share a perfect night out. 
> 
> Both want to confess their love to the other, but are unsure how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved this au so much, I just had to write more!

One thing Tony had noticed from being Stephen’s soulmate, the one thing that stood out more than anything, was Stephen’s insecurity.

Stephen’s constant need to prove himself to be  _ worthy _ of Tony.

Tony already thought he was- was  _ more  _ than worthy of him.

Stephen also seemed to be insecure about the way his hands shook constantly, some days more violently than others.

Tony simply loved everything about him.

Of course, he hadn’t told Stephen this yet. Or that he loved him.

He was taking his time, as if Stephen were a skittish rabbit that needed to approached with care and caution.

Tony was afraid of scaring him off.

Too afraid of losing the soulmate that he’d fallen in love with.

 

Stephen had noticed a few things about Tony during the short time that he had properly been with his soulmate, too.

The most prominent of these were Tony’s disregard for his own health, yet an outward concern for the health of others, such as Stephen’s or Peter’s.

Stephen also noticed Tony seemed to frequently lean towards light touches or hugs, leading Stephen to realise how touch-starved Tony probably was.

Of course, Stephen constantly found himself questioning whether he was worthy of such a man.

Worthy of the person he’d fallen head over heels for, in a matter of a month of meeting him in person.

Stephen still hadn’t told Tony this, though.

Hadn’t told Tony he loved him.

Too scared of rejection.

Too scared of being told he wasn’t worthy.

Too scared of losing his soulmate.

 

Soon enough, Tony found himself planning out a perfect date for him and Stephen.

It including both of them going to a dance that was being held for some celebration to do with Stark Industries, and Tony made sure a certain song made it onto the playlist.

A song Tony knew Stephen  _ loved _ .

Tony carefully mapped out the night, planning what they’d do, where they’d get dinner, every small detail.

Trying to make it as perfect as possible.

And hopefully he’d work up the courage to tell Stephen he loved him.

And hopefully it wouldn’t scare the sorcerer off.

 

Stephen wasn’t sure what to expect when Tony came to pick him up that night.

All Stephen knew was that he was finding himself slightly nervous, and nervousness made his hands shake worse.

Stephen put on smart but still casual clothes, and when Tony arrived he nearly lose his shit over the sight of the man in a suit.

Granted, Tony did wear suits a lot, but Stephen swore he would never grow tired of the sight.

“Should I… change into something more formal?” Stephen managed to ask, when he somehow stopped himself from staring so much.

“It would probably be best… Besides, you’ll look even better than you do right now.”

Stephen quickly changed, and was back down in a matter of five or so minutes, now wearing a suit of his own. 

His mind briefly wandered back to wondering what they were going to do, but he stopped the thought.

He’d let his soulmate surprise him.

 

Tony allowed himself a few moments to admire Stephen in a suit- a rare, beautiful sight. Then he led the sorcerer out and down the street; he’d very quickly learnt Stephen had a deathly fear of cars. Tony still didn’t know exactly why, but he assumed it had something to do with his hands.

This was why Tony had picked a restaurant within walking distance of the Sanctum, and the place of the dance was also close.

The two went and had dinner, mostly basking in each other’s company.

Then Tony began to lead Stephen in the direction of the dance.

Tony felt Stephen’s hand slide into his, and he smiled a bit at the sensation. 

It still all felt so new to him, while also seeming totally natural.

It was strange, excuse the pun, but wonderful, and Tony didn’t want to trade it for the world.

 

Stephen walked with Tony until they arrived at the building, almost immediately realising this had to be something to do with Stark Industries, if it had that many reporters there. 

Unsure of where this was going, Stephen’s pace slowed for a second, before he hurriedly picked it back up to walk alongside Tony and inside the venue.

As they entered, Stephen almost immediately noticed that the song that was currently playing was nearly over.

And just as he and Tony stepped onto the dance floor, the next song came on.

An upbeat song. One Stephen would recognise anywhere.

One he knew by heart.

“Oh my god,” he breathed. “Did you-?”

“Just for you,” Tony confirmed, then offered his hand to Stephen, inviting him to dance. 

Stephen didn’t take his hand, though, instead practically throwing himself at Tony, engulfing the other man in a hug.

“I love you so much,  _ so much, _ ” Stephen confessed quietly. He felt Tony stiffen for a second, but then he relaxed and Stephen came to the conclusion that it was due to shock.

“I had a great idea for where and when I was going to say this tonight but… I love you too, Stephen. A lot. More than you could know.” 

 

Tony was gently hugging Stephen back, shocked at the reaction he’d received but feeling relieved that he was able to say the words he’d been wanting to say the entire evening.

Then he slowly pulled away, and again offered his hand to Stephen.

The sorcerer smiled widely at Tony as he took it, and Tony pulled him in close again, dancing with him to the music.

After a moment, he was able to pick up on Stephen softly singing along, his voice sounding angelic to Tony.

“Waterloo, promise to love you forever more, Waterloo, couldn't escape if I wanted to, Waterloo, knowing my fate is to be with you.”

Tony smiled, gently swirling Stephen and then pulling him back in again. 

The two continued to dance until the song’s end, where they stood, smiling and looking at each other.

 

Stephen couldn’t believe how easy it had been. How easy it had been to tell Tony that he loved him.

He’d relished every second of the dance, and found himself laughing as Tony pulled him out of the building, both of them running at little more than a jog.

Tony led Stephen to a nearby park, and up into a small pavilion there, where he gently pulled Stephen close, back into the same position they had been in while dancing.

“Waterloo, promise to love you forever more, Waterloo, couldn't escape if I wanted to, Waterloo, knowing my fate is to be with you,” Tony sung softly, dancing with Stephen again.

Stephen smiled again, enjoying the moment, letting himself get twirled around and directed this way and that. 

After a moment the two of them stood chest to chest, smiling and giggling like schoolgirls. 

As Stephen looked into Tony’s eyes again, he had no doubts in his mind; he was in love.

 

Tony, coincidentally, was thinking the exact same thing.

Before him stood his soulmate, the man he’d fallen in love with.

He found himself wanting to do more things like this. To plan more nights where he could dance with Stephen, spin him around and hold him close, listen to him laugh and see him smile.

He was entranced, in a way he’d never been before.

Before he could think about it, he’d leant forward and was pressing his lips to Stephen’s.

Not even a second had passed before he felt Stephen kiss back, and Tony gently raised a hand to run it through Stephen’s hair, keeping the other placed firmly on Stephen’s waist.

They broke apart, and Tony smiled again, and Stephen let out a small laugh, before they moved back together again, leaning into another kiss.

Stephen let one hand rest on the back of Tony’s neck, the other on Tony’s cheek, and Tony wouldn’t have had it any other way.

He’d truly found his soulmate.

And he wasn’t ever going to let him go.

 

Stephen finally pulled away from their second kiss of the evening, but it was purely so he could drink in the sight of Tony, of his  _ soulmate. _

“I love you,” he said, his voice barely more than a whisper. 

“Everyone does,” Tony replied cheekily, before his face softened once more. “I love you too.”

The two stood there for a while, arms around each other, just taking in the sight of one another.

Then Tony reached down to gently take Stephen’s hand, and the two began to walk back to the Sanctum. 

Stephen found himself wishing the night could last longer, but felt the weight of Tony’s hand in his and smiled again.

He had his soulmate.

His one true love.

And he was never going to get enough of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was,,, so much fun to write?
> 
> My s o f t b o y s
> 
> Also I always write something with at least a little angst, like what you get right st the start of this, but this is one of the most fluffy things I’ve ever written
> 
> Please leave me comments it makes me feel special.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my soft boys so much okay?  
> Dedicated to every single awesome person on the IronStrange discord, which is exacTLY ALL OF YOU-

Tony knew the last date he’d been on with Stephen had been perfect.

But he was determined to top it. Somehow.

Again, he began planning and planning for a perfect date.

Ideas forming in his head, some almost immediately scrapped while some he actually kept.

Slowly the details becoming mapped out in his brain, his heart leaping whenever he imagined Stephen’s reaction to certain things he had in store.

He ended up sitting and thinking and planning and reshaping his ideas for a good few hours before he was happy with it.

And then almost immediately he was setting things into motion, aware that he and Stephen normally saw each other at least each Saturday evening, and planning for his “Fantastic date”, as he called it, to occur then.

Over the remainder of the week, Tony set things in place and organised smaller details until everything was perfect.

 

Stephen had spent his entire week stressing and worrying because his hands had decided that they were going to go through a period of shaking even more than usual.

Most of his stress and worry was due to him believing Tony would see this and would no longer want him as his soulmate.

Despite this, he still dressed himself in a suit, ready to greet Tony when he would arrive to retrieve him for their date.

His insecurity only grew as Tony ran late.

Thankfully, Tony was only five minutes late, but it was enough that Stephen’s insecurity levels had seemed to spike.

“I’m so so sorry,” Tony gushed out when Stephen opened the door for him. “A couple of preparations had to be changed because of things and-”

Despite himself, Stephen cut Tony off by pulling him into a kiss.

 

When they broke apart, Tony let himself grin a little. 

“Shall we?” He held out his hand to Stephen, who hesitated for a second before taking it. 

Tony frowned slightly at this, but decided to ignore it, and gently led the sorcerer out onto the street.

He led Stephen away from the Sanctum, down the street to a somewhat fancy restaurant that the two were particularly fond of. 

They ate dinner there, though Tony noticed Stephen not seeming to eat much whenever Tony was looking in his direction. 

He knew now that something was definitely off, but decided he’d address it a bit later on.

After they’d eaten, Tony led Stephen back out onto the street, but stopped walking about halfway to their destination and turned to Stephen.

“What’s going on?”

 

Stephen was taken by surprise when Tony’s soft tone split the air.

“Wh-what do yo-”

“Did you really think I wouldn’t notice how, no pun intended, strange you’ve been acting tonight?” Tony’s tone was gentle, and Stephen found himself nearly breaking down then and there.

“It’s just…” Stephen struggled to find the right words, but couldn’t, instead just holding up his hands in answer, displaying how shaky they were. 

Almost immediately Stephen saw Tony’s expression soften. 

Stephen watched as Tony gently took Stephen’s hands in his, then brought them up to his lips to gently cover each one in small, neat kisses.

When he finished, he leaned forward to press a kiss to Stephen’s lips, and Stephen felt his eyes begin to burn slightly with what he knew would soon be tears.

 

“You’re perfect, just the way you are, Stephen. I want to make sure you know that. Even if I have to tell you it every single day.” Tony made sure to looked directly at Stephen as he said this, and suddenly the sorcerer was launching himself at Tony, who graciously accepted the hug.

It was only moments later when he felt a small wet patch begin to grow on his suit, and he tightened his grip on his boyfriend, rubbing small circles into his back in an attempt to calm him down.

After a minute or so he felt Stephen’s head lift off of his shoulder, and a small kiss was pressed to Tony’s cheek.

Tony smiled a little, and pulled back enough to look into Stephen’s eyes, but not so far back that he wasn’t still holding him.

“Love you,” Tony said quietly. Stephen let out a small laugh, and began to wide the tears off of his own cheeks.

“Love you too.”

Tony gently caught Stephen’s hand before he could lower it again, and pressed another kiss to it. 

To the hand of his soulmate, his absolutely perfect soulmate.

 

Stephen felt Tony retract his arms from around him, before his soulmate offered Stephen his hand.

With a small, soft smile, Stephen took it, and let Tony lead him back down the street.

They soon arrived at a park. 

No- not a park,  _ the  _ park. The place where they had been on their last date.

Tony then let go of Stephen’s hand to walk ahead into the small pavilion that was there.

Tony reached up and pressed something attached to one of the supports, and instantly small lanterns that were lining the pavilion lit up, making a small oasis of light in the otherwise dark park.

Stephen gasped, covering his mouth with a hand. 

Tony really had gone above and beyond this time.

Stephen slowly forced himself to move, walking up to meet Tony.

He noticed Tony fidgeting slightly, seeming nervous.

Stephen slowly put his arms around Tony’s neck, and admired the beauty of the setup one more time before speaking.

“It’s beautiful. I love it.”

 

Tony let out a breath he didn’t even realise he’d been holding, and put his arms around Stephen for the second time that evening, smiling softly at his boyfriend.

Tony then leaned in to kiss Stephen, sweet and soft, before pulling away almost entirely, interlinking their hands again as he led Stephen down from the pavilion and around in front of it.

There sat a bench, overlooking the small lake that populated part of the park.

Tony gently tugged Stephen towards it, who followed instantly.

Instead of sitting down, though, Tony gently led Stephen to the patch of grass in front of it, and pulled him into a dancing position.

As if on cue, which it was, a song began to play.

Rewrite The Stars, to be exact.

Tony heard Stephen led out a small gasp, and Tony laughed, before beginning to dance with his soulmate.

And there was no doubt about it.

The two of them were in love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me comments I want to read them and then screech loudly


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are my soft children please enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to. I absolutely had to. I had no choice.  
> Also! Spoilers for Mamma Mia 2!

Tony found himself planning yet another date with Stephen.

As time had gone on, he’d found himself trying to plan better and better dates, constantly trying to top the ones they’d been on before.

And after nearly a year of doing this weekly, the dates were getting pretty hard to top.

Tonight, though, his date wouldn’t be something hugely extravagant.

It wouldn’t be something that would top them all.

Though the way he planned on ending the evening probably would.

He sighed, running through his plans for the evening once more in his head as he put on his suit- wearing suits seemed to have become their tradition for dates, it seemed.

Smiling a little at the thought of going to pick up Stephen, he took a breath and then left to go collect his soulmate.

 

Stephen had gotten out his phase of being nervous and insecure before every date.

He still got his bad days, some where his hands were shaking so badly that the old insecurity crept back in, but Tony always knew just what to say to dispel the feeling instantly.

He straightened his suit, then heard the usual knock at the door, and couldn’t stop himself from rushing down to get it, though he knew Tony would be perfectly content to wait an extra ten seconds for Stephen to walk over.

He opened the door, then practically threw himself at Tony. He felt the billionaire gently return the hug, then Stephen pulled back enough to press a neat, gentle kiss to Tony’s lips.

The two headed to their usual restaurant, eating in a comfortable silence, and when they were done, Tony was taking Stephen by the hand and pulling him along at a slow run, the dopiest grins on their faces.

Soon enough, Stephen realised where they were headed- the local movie theatre.

They’d been there just last week, when Tony had paid a shit ton of money to get them to play Mamma Mia in a private theatre for just Stephen and him.

 

Tony led Stephen into the theatre, letting the sorcerer choose where they would sit (which was around the middle- not too far back, not too close). The movie started playing immediately, and Tony noticed Stephen’s lips curl up into a smile as he realised it was Mamma Mia: Here We Go Again.

Throughout the movie they slowly edged closer together, though Tony ended up holding Stephen about twenty minutes in.

Mainly because the sorcerer was crying over the fact that Donna was dead. 

By the end of the movie, the two had effectively lost their voices from screaming the lyrics and were a tangled mess, pressed up together, just happily accepting the other’s presence.

Tony then turned to Stephen.

“Hey, I’ve got a special place in mind to go…”

Already, Stephen was sliding on his sling-ring and looking expectantly at Tony.

“Could you take to Malibu Point?” The words were barely out of Tony’s mouth and a golden, shimmering, sparking portal was in front of them, displaying the site where Tony’s old house had sat.

The two stepped through together, and Tony turned to face Stephen, just as the portal closed behind him. He took a breath, preparing himself to speak.

 

Stephen took a quick glance around Malibu Point, the place where Tony’s house had once stood. When he focused back on Tony, he noticed the man shifting, seeming slightly nervous

“So I know the date wasn’t as good as the last one-”   
“Tony, it was amazing-”   
“But this should more than make up for it,”Tony interrupted, getting something from his pocket and holding it in his hand, out of sight. Then he slowly lowered himself down onto one knee, and Stephen clapped his hand over his mouth as Tony revealed the ring that he’d been concealing in his hand.

“Stephen Strange, my soulmate and light of my life, will you marry me?”

For a moment, Stephen was stunned into silence. Then he threw himself at Tony, tackling him in a hug that knocked him to the ground, before kissing Tony.

“Yes! Yes!” Stephen managed to get out between kisses.

He let Tony up, and Tony gently took Stephen’s hand in his, pressing a gentle kiss to it before sliding on the ring.

Warmth filled Stephen at the thought that now, more than ever, Tony was his.

Tony was  _ his. _

His perfect, amazing soulmate.

His.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see I have thing for Stephen liking Mamma Mia and ABBA songs


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for a wedding.

Usually Tony is the one known for running late.

 

But, as he stood there, up at the altar in his red and gold suit (Pepper had insisted on it; and the bright blue tie, the same colour as his arc reactor), Tony understood how impatient people probably got with him, except they probably got frustrated.

 

Tony was just impatient. 

 

He’d waited years for this, and that wasn’t an exaggeration.

 

He’d been wanting to marry Stephen since he’d first laid eyes on him, way back when he first glimpsed his reflection in the mirror.

 

His impatience was also fueled by the fact that he wanted to see how Stephen looked.

 

Pepper had insisted that they keep what they were wearing and how they would look.

 

Tony had to admit, he did prefer it this way, even if he was  _ very  _ impatient to see Stephen.

 

He wondered if Stephen was impatient to see him as he was to see Stephen.

  
  


Stephen, as expected, was quite impatient himself.

 

Pepper kept reminding him that the wait would be worth it. Make everything more dramatic.

 

Stephen did like being dramatic.

 

Besides, Pepper and Natasha (who knew she was so good at makeup and hair?) were adding the final touches to how he looked.

 

Pepper checked that his dress (yes, Stephen had picked out a dress) was tighter securely but neatly at the back, adjusting it slightly.

 

Stephen took a moment to admire it as Natasha dabbed a little more gel into Stephen’s hair.

 

The dress was bright blue (a colour Pepper had insisted on), and flowed seamlessly up and over one shoulder. It was nearly floor-length, reaching to just above his ankles, and it was a very, very soft, comfortable, light material.

 

Natasha finally left his hair alone, and Pepper shot Stephen a small smile.

 

“You can go now. And don’t even try to tell me you haven’t been waiting for this for ages.”

 

“Couldn’t if I tried,” Stephen retorted, before preparing to go and meet his groom.

  
  


Tony was getting slightly fidgety when Stephen finally entered.

 

It was quite the entrance, too, Tony could admit.

 

He completely took Tony’s breath away- walking up the aisle in a beautiful bright blue dress that matched with Tony’s tie, the material seamlessly flowing up over his right shoulder, showing off more than a bit of Stephen’s chest. 

 

A crown of gold and red flowers sat nestled on Stephen’s head, instead of him having a veil- this was one thing Tony knew about, though he didn’t know about the colours.

 

He and Stephen had decided early on they didn’t want a traditional veil, and Stephen had suggested a flower crown. Tony had immediately agreed.

 

Tony just watched, completely entranced, as Stephen made his way up to the altar.

 

“You look amazing,” Stephen whispered to him once he reached Tony.

 

“Not nearly as amazing as you look,” Tony whispered back, still amazed by how Stephen looked.

 

The ceremony started, and it was honestly a big test of Tony’s patience.

 

All he wanted to do was lean forward, pull Stephen close and kiss him, but he had to wait.

 

Also Natasha had threatened to throw a knife in between them if they tried to kiss before they were supposed to, and Tony didn’t doubt that she would do that.

  
  


Stephen was feeling the exact same way about Tony.

 

Only his impatience was hidden a lot better, and quelled a bit by the thought of the vows he’d written.

 

Tony and Stephen had decided to write their own vows, just adding to the list of things that would make their wedding stand out. 

 

Finally, the time came for them to say their vows.

 

Stephen took a deep breath (no easy feat in the dress, even if corsets were a thing of the past), and began to say the words that he’d committed to memory.

 

“Anthony Edward Stark, from the moment I first laid eyes on your reflection in the mirror, I knew that I was lucky. I’d been given the perfect soulmate. And I know I’m far from perfect, and I’ve messed up more than a few things, but you’re mine, and I’m yours, and from today forward it’s going to be that way forever.”

  
  


Tony took a deep breath, moved by Stephen’s vows, and prepared to say his own.

 

“Stephen Vincent Strange, for most of my life, if I’d have seen you, I wouldn’t have known that you were my soulmate. But as soon as I chose to look into a mirror, I realised how stupid I’d been. As soon as I met you, I was determined to get it right. I can’t say I’ve done that, I’m really not perfect, and I’ll make mistakes, but I plan for all my mistakes to just lead me back to you.”

 

Tony then reached for Stephen’s hand, attaching a very, very small device to Stephen’s ring finger. He tapped it once, and a red and gold ring expanded out.

 

It was etched with intricate designs, flowers and music notes. 

 

By far the most prominent etching on the ring, though, was the intertwined  _ Tony Stark and Stephen Strange. _

  
  


Stephen admired the ring for a moment (laughing when he found the small Deathly Hallows symbol) before using his magic to reveal the ring he had for Tony; it was gold and blue. 

 

It was simple, without many intricate designs, but Stephen used his magic again, and etched designs revealed themselves; a music note, a flower, a small tree, an old fashioned movie camera.

 

Things that represented each of the dates that they had been on.

 

Stephen gently slid the ring onto Tony’s finger, and, upon seeing the designs, Tony began to tear up.

 

“I now pronounce you husbands. You may now kiss.”

  
  


The words came as a relief to Tony’s ears, who all but threw himself at Stephen, pressing his lips to his  _ husband’s _ , closing his eyes tight to stop the tears that were threatening to spill over.

 

When the two broke apart, Tony hands slid into Stephen’s, and they gazed at each other for a moment before turning to the small crowd of cheering people; the Avengers, their friends, their  _ family _ .

 

It didn’t slip past Tony’s notice that Thor, Bruce and Peter were all crying.

 

Of course they were.

 

Tony and Stephen walked over, hand in hand, to their friends; a lot of them admiring Stephen’s dress, others congratulating them.

 

And of course Peter hurling himself at Tony and giving him a massive, massive hug. 

 

Finally, the attention died down a little, and Tony stood right by Stephen’s side, their fingers intertwined as they looked out over the celebrations.

 

“They’re all having a good time,” Stephen commented with a wry smile.

 

“They don’t get the best thing of all, though,” Tony said, turning to Stephen with a small smile. “You.”

 

“Sap.”

 

“I’m allowed to be a sap. I’m officially a Stark-Strange.”

 

“You’re Stark- _ Strange _ alright.” Stephen smiled. 

 

“Haha, very funny.” Tony grinned, giving Stephen a light shove. Stephen squeaked as he nearly fell backwards, getting a bit caught up in his dress.

 

Tony caught him, fairly eloquently, and he leaned down to press a kiss to Stephen’s lips. The two broke apart, Tony helping steady Stephen, before he offered his hand to the sorcerer.

 

“May I have this dance?”

 

Stephen smiled. “You may,” he said, taking Tony’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephen in a dress is my religion deal with it.  
> Also yes I did leave this fic for a while, but I got inspiration to write this and... well, this happened.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun piece to write and I really liked this au that I made? 
> 
> Please leave me comments I love reading them it makes me feel special
> 
> If I get enough kudos (like about 200?) I’ll make a part two.


End file.
